fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hans Sorlig (Anna Summers, PA)
Hans Sorlig is the antagonist of the modern elsanna fanfiction "Anna Summers, PA." He is based off of Hans from the disney film "Frozen," but instead of being a prince he is VP of financing at Arrendelle Corp (a hotel chain company) run by Elsa Arrendelle. He also has a PA (Kristoff) who also has his own PA (Sven- who is human), although he can never remember their names. He first appears as a rather nice guy who gives Anna summers a job as Elsa's PA and begins a romantic relationship with her and later on a friendship. But it is revealed at the end that he was just using her hoping that she would screw up and make Elsa loose her position as CEO so that he could ursurp the company. However, he fails and in the end he is demoted to the PA of Sven while Kristoff gets promoted to VP, much to his anger. History According to Hans, when Elsa's father first started Arrendelle corp his grandfather was the first to invest and were partners in everything except name. When he got older he was placed as Vice president of financing. He recieved a PA named Kristoff who had his own PA named Sven, though he could never remember their names and treated them poorly. Due to his narcissism, position and the fact that his daughter Elsa was socially inept he fully expected to be named successor of the company. Though when Mr. Arrendelle died, he still gave the company to Elsa fueling his animosity towards Elsa as desire to usurp the company from her. Upon learning of the Merger Arrendelle corp intends to make with Weaslton Corp (owned by Duke Weaslton) he realizes this will change the board dynamic where Elsa would not have majority shares and begins developing a plan to get Elsa voted off CEO upon completion of the merger in hopes that Duke Weaslton would make him his successor for helping him keep control of the company. Reasoning that since he is old he will die soon anyways. Upon learning on how clumsy and a screw up Anna Summers is, he saves her from being fired and promotes her to the PA of Elsa hoping that she will screw up enough to get her fired. At the same time he pretends to be in-love with her and "dates" her to get close and learn information. When Anna decides to break up with him he asks if they can still be friends (so he can continue watching her) and Anna agree's. When she reveals that she broke up with him because she is in love with Elsa, he promises to keep it a secret. But when Anna isn't looking he steals her phone and reveals text messages with information of their relationship to the board, who nearly vote Elsa out for homophobic reasons. However, Elsa gives a speech to the board revealing how much she loves Anna and they agree to let her stay, further more she calls off the merger with Weaslton. Also, since Hans stole Anna's phone, which was both theft of company property, invasion of privacy and theft of information, they make an agreement not to press charges against Hans if he agree's to give his shares to Anna, which he agree's too. Therby giving the two women majority shares of the company, so Elsa can vote herself CEO. As further punishment Elsa demotes him to the PA of Sven while promoting Kristoff to VP of financing. She also demands that he attend sympathy training. An angry Hans confronts the four of them in the parking lot and rages at them for demoting him and depriving him of a chance at running the company, he finishes by calling the two women whores leading Elsa to punch him in the face which was not caught by the camera's thanks to Olaf and Marshall. Elsa then says goodbye to Hans and reminds him to attend sympathy training. Personality Like the film, he is very manipulative and is able to pass himself off as a nice guy, but is really a selfish, narcissistic and power hungry individual who is willing to steal, lie and step on other people to get what he thinks he deserves. He has very little to no care or respect for others and cannot even remember somebody's name unless they are important or he intends on using them (including his own PA who he sees every day, ironically accept for Marshall who everyone else mistakes for Marshmallow), and is very bossy and rude to his PA. Trivia * This version of Hans is not known to have any siblings, although he mentions twelve other guys in position for CEO, though these can be assumed to just be fellow workers. However he mentions a father who is thinking about disowning him upon his demotion to a PA of a PA. * This version of Hans, while not murderous, seems to be even more narcissistic. Seeing as how he expected to be named CEO as apposed to Mr. Arrendelle's own daughter and cannot remember peoples names most of the time. Category:Disney characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopath Category:Jerks Category:Evil from the past Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Villains Category:Misogynist Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains